Kyladric Quaylith
Kyladric Quaylith was a male human cleric of Akana and an NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Kladric Quaylith was the grandson of Sir Alexander Quaylith and a cleric of Akana. He was a founding member of the group Alexander's Vengeance. Background Kyladric Quaylith is the son of Evalgard Quaylith and the grandson of Sir Alexander Quaylith, the famed paladin. Kyladric was always fascinated with his grandfather and his tales of heroic valor and his relationship with Sir Alexander was actually far better than with his father. Directly inspired by the tales of Sir Alexander, Kyladric decided to enter the church of Akana. He strongly considered taking his full vows even though it would have meant that he would not be able to marry or inherit the lands from his father unless he receives special dispensation from the church. History In the summer of 1159 Sir Reyny Indsott came to Camur, telling of corruption that taken hold in the capital and the Crown's false accusations against good and noble lords and ladies. Lord Evalgard advised sending him on his way and not getting involved and remaining loyal to the Crown. However Sir Alexander disagreed and vowed to hear Sir Reyny out and help as best he could, a decision Kyladric completely supported and agreed with. Before much could be done, however, an army of Lizardfolk and Bullywugs invaded southern Rupmon on the 18th of Lion, 1159. The monsters sacked the village of Redwyne, and the refugees fled to Camur ahead of the monster armies. Sir Alexander took in the survivors and he and Evalgard scrambled to raise his forces to fight the enemy. Sir Reyny, still present, assisted greatly. On the 21st of Lion the enemy arrived. Thanks to the warning from the people of Redwyne, Camur had just enough time to prepare. In the battle that followed Camur was successfully defended, though Sir Alexander died in the fighting, making a bold charge at the enemy commander who was working to breach the walls. Kyladric's aunt, Lady Mayonce, also died in the fighting. Evalgard inherited the estate of Camur and granted Sir Reyny's request to form a small group of the best warriors to attempt to assassinate the enemy commander. Kyladric joined the group, over Evalgard's objection. In fact Evalgard ordered Kyladric no to join, he informed his father that if he delivered such an order he would refuse, explaining that he would gain vengeance for the death of Sir Alexander. It was Kyladric who came up with the name for the group: Alexander's Vengeance. With Alexander's Vengeance During the Battle of Camur Sir Reyny Indsott was able to spot the leader of the lizardfolk and bullywug army, a cleric of Baraxus named Vossk. The group's goal was to slip in behind enemy lines and kill him, in the hopes of leaving the army leaderless for a planned counterattack from Camur's forces. Alongside the rest of Alexander's Vengeance Kyladric executed the plan on the 1st of Dragon, 1159. They were able to sneak into the captured farmhouse Vossk was using as a headquarters and sneak into his room and engage him. Kyladric was killed in the initial fighting, struck down by the dark magic wielded by Vossk. Personality and Appearance Kyladric was a friendly, honorable and talkative fellow. He was amazingly devout and believed in the virtue and morals taught by Sir Alexander, embracing them fully. He wished to grow up to become a servant of Akana and do good for the people of the world the way his grandfather did. Kyladric was tall and handsome, standing 6’0” tall and broad-shouldered. It was said that many young women in Camur who had wished to court him hoped to wed him, or at least bed him, before he gave his vows to the church. Category:Emeron Category:Characters